Pokemon Evil
by silentpokemonevil
Summary: Es casi la historia de RESIDENT EVIL pero en version POKEMON y como a mi gusta. Al parecer lo subiré en varias historias enfocadas en estas ideas


POKEMON EVIL

INTRODUCCIÓN

? (1) (por radio): DEBES SALIR DE ALLÍ!

? (2): de que me estás hablando?

? (1): LA MISIÓN FRACASÓ, HAN LANZADO EL PROYECTIL. !VA HACIA TI!

El joven proveniente de Kanto estaba aterrado de lo que le decía su compañero, al igual que su compañera proveniente de Sinnoh.

Un extraño misil pasó sobrevolando la ciudad donde se encontraban, cuando se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad explotó. El misil dejó una especie de nube de humo azul que pronto empezó a cubrir la enorme ciudad de Jubileo (Sinnoh).

? (4) (por radio): Están bien?!

? (2): profesor! La ciudad está cubierta por la niebla azul

Profesor: será mejor que salgan de allí

? (2): profesor Oak, la misión...?

P. Oak: la misión puede esperar, lo importante ahora es que tu y Dawn salgan de allí

? (2): si profesor!

Oak: Cuídate Ash Ketchum.

/\RECUENTO DE LO OCURRIDO/\

Año 1998: RACCOON CITY

La organización UMBRELLA, especializada en crear armas biológicas crea el virus T, un virus capaz de controlar el organismo humano, a partir de allí se crean más virus con la misma funcionalidad.

Ese mismo año Raccoon City es infectada con el virus, primero fueron ratas que habían sido infectadas en Umbrella para pruebas en animales. Las ratas escaparon e infectaron a la población. Los infectados sufrían una extraña transformación... pronto cambiaban... corriendo por la ciudad mordiendo e infectando a toda persona que veían.

Un equipo especial fue mandado a rescatar sobrevivientes no infectados.

Racoon City solo fue el comienzo, pronto Umbrella empezó a hacer mas experimentos para controlar a las personas.

Año 2004

Es secuestrada en Kanto May, hija del presidente de Hoenm Norman, por una secta que se hacen llamar los ILUMINADOS. Una agente especial de Sinnoh es mandada a Kanto a rescatarla

Desaparece un 11% de la población mundial. Un agente especial se encuentra en Kanto para investigar al presunto responsable, Giovanni el jefe del Equipo Rocket.

Se descubrió que se controlaba la mente de las personas desaparecidas para producir armas biológicas, por desgracia no pudieron ser rescatados con vida.

El responsable mando un arma mecánica llamada TYRANT para aniquilar a los agentes.

No se pudo comprobar la culpabilidad de Giovanni.

Año 2006: Umbrella regresa y le declara la guerra a la BSAA dirigida por el profesor pokemon Samuel Oak y a los gobiernos de todo el mundo.

Umbrella ataca con armas biológicas de más de dos metros de alto llamados B.O.W.; encargados para aniquilar a sus enemigos.

Año 2008

La organización BIOTERRORISTA BELTRO se une a Umbrela. Su primer ataque: destruir TERRAGRIGIA primera ciudad utópica sobre la superficie marina. Matando a casi once millones de habitantes.

Año 2010

Un equipo especial vuelve a Racoon City a investigar cómo pudo surgir la gran infección y la relación entre Umbrella y los demás sospechosos.

Año 2011

Beltro amenaza con infectar una quinta parte del agua del mundo con el virus T-ABIS un virus mutante que infecta el agua, afecta a todo ser que consuma el líquido infectado tanto animales o humanos. Su intento fue frustrado

Año 2012

Vuelven nuevamente las desapariciones humanas, ahora hay un nuevo ejercito bioterrorista de infectados llamados J'AVO. Estos parecen regenerar su cuerpo pero en partes mutadas.

Año 2013

Se descubre la participación de Giovanni con el incidente en Racoon City

Los ataques bioterroristas son en todas las regiones del mundo:

KANTO: Ataque bioterrorista de J'AVO. El agente Brock es enviado junto con el agente Red para dirigir al batallón encargado para acabar con los J'avo.

Jotho: los agentes Drew y su compañera May fueron enviados a la región a investigar las desapariciones y muertes que se han generado últimamente. Responsables, la secta de los iluminados.

OCEANO: el nieto de profesor Oak, Gary Oak junto a su compañera Misty es enviado al QUEEN ZENOVIA, buque de guerra de la organización Beltro a evitar la infección del agua.

SINNOH: los ex agentes de la BSAA Ash Ketchum y Dawn toman la misión de arrestar a Giovanni, presunto culpable del incidente de Racoon City y Secretario de defensa de la región.

AGENTES:

Brock: ex agente de S.T.A.R.S. enviado especial del gobierno para rescatar sobrevivientes del incidente de Racoon City. Enviado especial del incidente de Terragrigia. Combatió contra los B.O.W. enviados por Umbrella en el 2006. General de Alto mando encargado de atacar a las fuerzas de J'avo.

Red: Campeón de la región de Kanto. Sub comandante del ejercito para acabar con los ejércitos J'avo.

Drew: ex agente de la U.B.C.S., estuvo en el incidente de Terragrigia. Es enviado a Jotho para investigar la relación de Umbrella con los Iluminados

May: hija del ex presidente de Hoenm Norman, se une a la BSAA junto con Drew para investigar la razón de su secuestro pasado. Es enviada a Jotho a investigar la relación entre la corporación Umbrella con los Iluminados.

Gary Oak: Implicado en el incidente de Terragrigia. Combatio a los B.O.W en 2006. Enviado al Queen Zenovia a desmantelar la organización Beltro.

Misty: Sobreviviente del accidente de Racoon City. Combatiente de los B.O.W en 2006. Implicada en el incidente de Terragrigia. Enviada especial de la BSAA para desmantelar a la organización Beltro.

Ash Ketchum: ex policía de Racoon City. Sobreviviente del incidente de Racoon City. Ex agente de S.T.A.R.S. Enviado especial a investigar a Giovanni en el 2004. Combatió a los B.O.W en 2006. Ex retirado de la BSAA. Ejerció la abogacía desde el 2007. Es contratado nuevamente para arrestar a Giovanni y evitar la catástrofe mundial.

Dawn: enviada especial del gobierno de Sinnoh a rescatar a May la hija del presidente de Hoenm. Ex agente de la BSAA. Ama de casa desde el 2006. Dejó su retiro para tomar la misión de arrestar a Giovanni.


End file.
